literaturafandomcom-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Csuarezllosa/Archivo3
RE:Hola Bad Lisa Hablando de los administradores en Wikisimpson, tenías razón acerca de Cannonbolt, aunque me llevaba bien con él, no sé porqué lo nombró Omzb administrador, tal vez para que yo tuviera envidia de él (cosa que creo sólo un poco) o para "rellenar" el espacio vacío que él sacó quitándome mis poderes de admin. Aunque yo tengo buena amistad con él (porque me hace sentir que yo no soy la más joven), creo que deberían haber nombrado a alguien con más conocimiento del código wiki (como un caso que está sin resolver. No he actualizado Bad Lisa/Casos todavía) 01:43 18 ene 2010 (UTC) Skype Hola Csuarezllosa, ¿qué tal va el wiki? Espero que bien, sería bueno buscar ayuda para que el wiki salga adelante, parece que no han venido todavía muchos usuarios. Si tienes Skype, puedes añadirme, mi nombre es antonio.rafael.castro, allí podemos hablar sobre cómo mejorar el wiki, además tenemos abierto un canal para hablar entre varios usuarios de los wikis en español sobre qué cosas hay que hacer en los wikis, si quieres te añadimos también a dicho canal. Un saludo.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 12:50 21 ene 2010 (UTC) :No te preocupes, cuando puedas y tengas tiempo me añades en Skype y hablamos. Por cierto, felicidades por los 2.000 artículos!--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 03:23 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Porque van a borrar la wiki? --Ben10Pantanoso -- Dejame un Mensaje - Ben 10 Wiki 11:39 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Bueno, aqui termina todo, Ben 10 Wiki, amigos, y mucho mas , hasta luego Ben10Pantanoso -- Dejame un Mensaje - Ben 10 Wiki 20:46 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Llosa ya lo sabia sobre tu expulsion en Wikipedia, que pena me da que te hayan hecho eso, no se los motivos ? pero tratare de averiguarlos. Pero que excelente es saber que tienes mas de 14 mil ediciones en esta Wiki y creo que eres el numero 1 en ediciones, felicidades en tus trabajos. Saludos Globalphilosophy (discusión) 00:32 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Pero si deseas puedes volver a crearte una cuenta nueva en Wikipedia en español, con un nombre mas diferente para que no se den cuenta. Saludos Globalphilosophy (discusión) 00:37 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Ok amigo esta bien que te sientas tranquilo, lo que pasa es que siempre quise conversar contigo, y hoy dia encontre una pagina con tu nombre en internet, estoy tranquilo ahora que se que sigues editando otras Wikis, estoy mas contento por eso. Saludos amigo desde Huaycan - Ate - Lima. Globalphilosophy (discusión) 00:42 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Mi ultima pregunta amigo, cuales son las 3 Wikias donde mas ediciones tienes, me respondes por favor, Gracias. Globalphilosophy (discusión) 00:46 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Blanca Andreu - foto hola Csuarezllosa, encuentro una foto de la escritora española Blanca Andreu en Literatura.wikia.com; tú figuras como el usuario que la subió. Pone que la imagen tiene copyright (y fair use) pero no pone el autor. ¿Eres tú el autor? ¿O sabes quién es? (y en qué año fue tomada). Me gustaría utilizar la foto en una entrevista con Blanca Andreu en la revista digital MediterraneoSur (http://www.mediterraneosur.es), una iniciativa no lucrativa, gratuita. Tenemos la costumbre de firmar todas las fotos que utilizamos o indicar el nivel de copyright / copyleft etc. Gracias por cualquier información ilya u. topper ilya@mediterraneosur.es Hola! Tanto tiempo! Te invito a que pases por Bad Lisa/Casos, para ver el nuevo caso difícil que tuvimos que enfrentar Federico F (Sherlock Fernández) y yo (Bad Lisa, Dr. Wanson). Espero que te guste, 23:12 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola ;D Hola Csuarez, sabes te escribi hace 3 meses, y ahora te escribo por que fui expulsado de la Wikipedia en español teniendo 12 774 ediciones; acabo de encontrar una enciclopedia extraordinaria muy parecida a la Wikipedia pero con pocos administradores, aqui encontraras casi todo el conocimiento humano pero faltan crear muchisimos articulos mas, por eso se me ocurrio avisarte ya que tu eres un experto en la edicion, la pagina es http://es.metapedia.org/. Un cordial saludo ;) Globalphilosophy (discusión) 00:54 10 may 2010 (UTC) :Ademas puedes crear cualquier articulo cultural (dibujo, literatura, periodismo, anime, cultura, guerra, etc), y ademas puedes copiar textos de cualquiera de las paginas de la Wikipedia en español. Un cordial saludo ;) Globalphilosophy (discusión) 00:59 10 may 2010 (UTC) ::Me respondes por favor en este enlace http://es.metapedia.org/wiki/Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:Globalphilosophy Gracias. Un cordial saludo ;) Globalphilosophy (discusión) 01:31 10 may 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:57 2 jun 2010 (UTC) :Menuda geta. Ni que pagaran al usuario por escribir --Helmut Newton (discusión) 21:13 24 jun 2010 (UTC) como puedo contactar con el director de doblaje de ben 10 ultimate alien para decirle que no traduca el alien NRG como ene-erre-ge y lo traduzca como energia!como puedo contactar con el? Usuario:Jaled 11:27 4 sep 2010 (UTC) eso kiero saber yo .- Usuario:Jaled 11:34 4 sep 2010 (UTC)